Unbound Reality
by malchikgaylover
Summary: A quick story I wrote about a guy on girl; WARNING: Some very graphic writing. PLEASE NOTE: This is ALL Fiction. Hope you Enjoy, the first story I've written.


Back when I and my ex were still living together, we drove a few hundred miles to Denver, CO where her parents lived for a short visit. The first night we stayed at her mum and step dad's house. To protect the innocent I'll call them Marie and Bob.

The visit was going normal and we were catching up with her parents. Then shortly before dinner I heard what sounded like a damn heard of elephants coming down the stairs, followed by giggling. "Ah there's my daughter!" exclaimed Bob.

He introduced me to his 12 year old daughter Amanda and her friend from school Kristy, who was of the same age. His daughter was staying over to spend time with my girlfriend since she rarely saw her. She was pretty cute but a bit on the chubby side, her friend Kristy, however; was a very cute little brunette that looked to have a body just beginning to mature.

Right away I noticed her staring at me when she thought I wasn't looking...

I think my girlfriend noticed too, and being the jealous type wasn't too happy about it. I told her not to worry she's just crushing like girls do.

As the night went on Kristy was obviously crushing but did her best to keep it under wraps. She laughed a little too hard at a joke here, smiled at me when I caught her looking there. The usual teen girl routine.

Some time around 9:30 Bob made the 2 girls go upstairs to the room they were staying in. The rest of us stayed up for a short while but soon my girlfriends' parents wanted to go to bed. Bob being a super Christian kinda guy didn't want us sleeping together (despite the fact we live together, go figure), so he said she could sleep on the living room couch but I had to sleep on a small couch in the loft upstairs.

I went upstairs and set up my sheets and blanket on the all-too-small couch. I came down kissed my girl good night and then went back up and attempted to get some sleep.

Being cramped and in a strange place, sleep didn't come easy. Every time I got close I'd get a cramp and lose my sleepiness. After lying there for several hours though I finally managed to pass out.

Before I passed out though I had caught a few glimpses of Kristy going to the bathroom, or even walking right past me as she went for a drink or snack. I could swear she was doing it just to see me, but ignored it as probably an overactive libido on my part.

Plus I had a girlfriend and told myself I was being silly.

Then later as I was sleeping I had a wonderful dream about my cock being sucked. Oh man don't you just love those dreams? So great while they last.

Then I started to wake up but I resisted for a moment, knowing the wonderful dream would end the moment I became fully conscious. I couldn't stop it though, and I slowly came back to waking.

Strangely though, I noticed the sensation on my cock didn't stop, I was quite pleased to realize it was in fact not a dream and someone was blowing me. I moaned and said, "damn baby that feels good" to my girlfriend.

I put my hand on her head but something felt wrong. Something about the texture of her hair or something felt different. I opened my eyes and leaned my head up to see Kristy bent down next to the couch with her had slowly bobbing in my lap.

I was a bit confused at what was happening for a moment, then reality came crashing down and I sat up and backed off a bit, looking down at her.

She stopped and looked up at me. She bit her lip and looked scared when she saw the look on my face.

"Please don't tell anyone, please?" she said, "I just, wanted to know what it was like"

I just kept looking at her and I knew I should just tell her to go back to bed, but so many thoughts were swirling in my head. I knew I couldn't and shouldn't do anything, but here was a perfect barely-teen girl playing with my cock. If we made noise we would surely be caught, what with the loft being open to the living room where my girlfriend was sleeping. And with her being 13 I knew I'd get in huge trouble if we were caught.

But then I saw her gorgeous brown eyes start to swell up with soft tears from her fear; I realized I had been sitting there a minute and not said anything. Apparently this scared her a bit.

I told her "Don't worry I won' tell. But I'm not sure we should be doing this. I have a girlfriend and ..."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"Yes, I promise"

She smiled and sighed in relief and I smiled a little and laughed silently for a second or two, mostly from nerves.

"Thank you", she said, "thank you so much"

She laid her head sideways in my lap and just gave me a quick hug as a thank you. She didn't seem eager to pull her head back though and took a few moments longer than just a hug.

After she sat up a bit she looked at me and smiled nervously.

I pulled my pajama pants up a bit and re-covered my still hard cock. I sat up and motioned for her to sit on the couch next to me.

She stood up from the floor and sat gently on the couch. Now seemingly losing the boldness she must have had to try this whole thing, she acted as if she were trying not to make a sound.

I asked her, "Why did you do this?"

Her lip quivered a bit and she tried to get some words out but they didn't seem to come.

I assured her I wasn't mad and would keep my promise not to tell, I was just curious.

This calmed her a bit and after letting out a little breath she started to explain why

She explained to me that she was a virgin and had never done anything with any boy, other than kiss. She said her sister was sexually active and she hated having to listen to her sister and friends talk about sex.

She would always tell them it was gross, but secretly she wanted to know more. She also said she had watched porn a few times trying to learn what it was all about.

I asked her why she did this tonight, and she explained how she had a crush on me as soon as she saw me, and how it made her think back to what her sister talked about pleasuring her boyfriend and the things she had seen in the porn's.

"I kept dreaming about doing those things to you all night, but I didn't think I was brave enough, and you have a girlfriend, so I just thought it would never have happened and so I just went to bed"

But after a while I had to get up and go to the restroom and on the way to the door and back to the room, I saw you on the couch and it made me curious again."

"After I went back to the room I started to think about it more and I started touching myself and dreaming about it. I was in the bed with Amanda though and I didn't want to wake her."

"I would stop but then I would think about it again and just start playing some more. I was getting wet and the wetter I got the more it turned me on thinking about you and doing things with you."

"After a while I couldn't take it and decided to do something about it. I walked out of the room and you were still laying there awake. I chickened out but I had already come out so I pretended I needed a drink and walked to the kitchen. It was hard walking past you all wet and imagining you naked, but I just couldn't do anything. It felt like my legs and arms were frozen."

At this point I started to have a few thoughts of my own. Remembering how she had walked to the kitchen so awkwardly earlier, now knowing that she was wet and thinking of me the whole time...well let's just say it stirred things in me. My erection which had subsided started to come back again, getting harder with every throb. I tried to ignore it and told her to go on.

She said she peeked out of the room a few times, thinking about what to do, and then one time she saw I was finally asleep.

"I stood there at the door and my heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to just go back to bed and go to sleep and my body just wouldn't move. But the thoughts of sex kept going through my head."

"So I walked out and I stood next to you, then I kneeled down next to the couch. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would shoot out of my throat any second."

She bit her lip again and smiled then looked away, with blushing cheeks. I told her not to be embarrassed and tell me what happened.

"Well, I...I reached out and touched your penis through your pajamas, just a little. You didn't wake up and so I did it a little more. I put my hand on it and just left it there for a minute. Then I started to rub it a little and it started to get hard"

"When it was hard I squeezed it a little through your pajamas and I just wanted to feel more. I pulled your waistband out a bit and you started to stir. I just stayed there for a minute and you settled down."

"I put my hand inside the gap between your waistband and stomach, and I grabbed it in my hand. It felt so good."

At this point Kristy was moving a bit closer to me on the couch. I think she realized I wasn't just listening to her story because I was curious.

"I pulled your pants down a little so it was out in the open. I could see it throbbing and I couldn't believe I was doing it, but I wanted more, so I pulled it up and put my lips on it. I looked and you didn't wake so I went further. I wrapped my mouth around the tip and stated to put it in more."

"I started going up and down and after a minute or two you started stirring but I wanted it so bad I didn't care and kept going. When you moaned and told me it feels good and grabbed my head it turned me on so much."

I looked at her and told her I would be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing. She laughed a little bit and asked me if I wanted her to do more.

When she asked that, I didn't so much hear her words as feel them in my cock. When she said that, I felt an intense throb that made my cock push against my pants.

Now it was my turn to bite my lip. I thought about all the consequences and I knew they could be huge, but looking at her perfect body there in her pajamas with her perky little tits staring back at me in the soft light, I just didn't care. I leaned over and grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her

I started to let my hands wander down her body, feeling her hips and the moving around to her amazing firm ass. I started to kiss her neck and she tilted her head back and started to arch her back a little.

I pulled her shirt off revealing her amazing firm tits, and laid her back on the couch. I started to kiss down her body and kissed until I got to her waistband. I pulled it down a little and started to kiss a little closer to her pussy. By now she was rubbing her body and breathing loudly.

I thought about what I was doing and I sat up and shook my head. I said, "I can't do this. I want to but my girl is right downstairs and you're too young."

"Please", she moaned, "we've already come this far. Please?" With that she reached out and rubbed my hard cock through my pants

Fuck. I knew I shouldn't, but at this point there was no going back. I sat back and let her play with my cock. I started to pull my pants down but she took over and pulled them all the way off, leaving my throbbing hard cock out in the open

She scooted back a bit on the couch and leaned in so she could start sucking on me again. Her head was bobbing up and down and drool was running down my shaft and past my balls.

It blew me away to be honest because my girlfriend couldn't even give a blow job this good. I thought that if this is her first time and she learned this from pornos, they must have been some damn good pornos. I laughed at the thought.

She stopped for a second and asked "what?"

"Nothing," I said, "keep going"

She kept going for a few minutes and despite her inexperience brought me right to the verge of coming. I told her this to which she responded, "mmmhhhmmm"

I said "no, not yet." I smiled a bit and pulled her head up. I pushed her back against the arm of the couch and grabbed her waistband. I dragged slowly until both her trousers and panties were off and lying on the floor.

I just sat there and admired her body for a minute. It was absolutely amazing. Slight hips but just enough curves, perfect skin, a bit of a tan line but not bad. And her pussy, wow, her pussy. Tight and pink with a cute little clit and just a touch of hair right above the top.

I could tell the hair was naturally short and not shaved, like it had just started growing recently. Otherwise her body was perfectly hairless. I put my hand right over her pussy, feeling her soft fur in my fingers

I put my thumb on her clit and started to rub gently in a circular motion. I asked her if she had ever played with her clit and she shook her head no. Wow, this is gonna be fun.

I kept rubbing and doing so harder and harder until her pussy was starting to drip juices and her back was arching. I leaned in and started to lick up and down her slit, and pressing the tip of my tongue against her clit and licking hard

I asked if she had ever had an orgasm before.

"Nooo" she whimpered through little moans. I grinned and went back to work.

I licked her pussy and kept licking, feeling her grinding her hips against me, pushing harder, wanting more.

After a few more minutes of this she started to moan louder and I had to remind her to be quiet. She grabbed a pillow and smothered her face to hide the moans.

I could tell she was close so I stuck a finger in her tight hole and started to lick really hard

She came within moments and it felt like every muscle in her tight body was going crazy. Her hips were grinding and her moans were escaping the pillow and I felt her squirt a little. It instantly got twice as wet and I could taste her juices flowing into my mouth

When she had calmed down I sat up and smiled. She pulled the pillow away and I leaned forward and kissed her. I told her, "You seem ready for more"

"Mmhhhmmm" was all the weak reply I got, but she was nodding and already laying down more for me.

I took her right leg and propped it up against the back of the couch

I scooted my body up close to her and while leaning in, started to rub my hard cock on her clit, driving her absolutely crazy. After a few minutes, and satisfied I had enough of her lube on me, I started to slip the tip in side her lips. It took her breath away for a few moments, and we looked at each other and smiled.

I pulled it out again and rubbed her clit some more, then put it in a couple inches this time, to the point where I could feel her hymen squeezing my dickhead.

She let out a little moan and tensed up a bit, sensing what was coming. I leaned in and kissed her neck and started to bite her a little. I leaned back a bit and looked in her wanting eyes and pushed in

She took in a deep breath and arched back. I went all the way in, bottoming out her pussy. I then asked if she was ok and she nodded yes but I could see she was in pain, like a girl would be when it's their first time.

I kissed her lips and starting using tongue while thrusting gently in and out, stretching her a little more with each thrust.

We kept going like this for a few minutes with me going in and out slowly and kissing passionately, and then I pulled back a bit and saw there were tears in her eyes.

I asked if she needed me to stop but she shook her head no and said "It hurts but I'm already doing it so keep going"

She gasped loudly as I thrusted deep into her tight little pussy. She started moaning again and I grabbed her arms, pinning her down to the sofa as I pushed my cock even deeper into her.

I could feel a small pop as her hymen broke, and looked down to see a thin trail of blood dripping from her pussy. She looked up at me with a wide shocked expression of pain and amazement on her face, grabbing at my back and digging her fingernails into my skin.

Suddenly her pussy felt so slippery and easy to thrust into. I pumped forward, harder, feeling myself building . . . I told her I was about to cum.

Then I started going in and out, in and out, getting faster. At first she squealed a bit, but then she moaned from pleasure as it went on. It went on for about a minute, and then I started to say "I'm goin' to cum" again. She replied, "Let me drink it all, put your dick inside my mouth". I spurted a lot, more then she could swallow and it went all over the place, as it couldn't all fit in her mouth. We had to be silent for the next two minutes, someone woke up. During that time I lay on her beautiful body, circling my thumb on her pussy. She moaned a little bit but it wasn't too loud.

After the person who woke up left, and started to go back into their room, I could tell she was relaxing, so I asked if she wanted me to put my cock in her again, and she said

"Yes, I want you in me again."

So, I put my hard pussy juice soaked cock in her again and she was starting to really enjoy my cock in her. When I realized this, I decided she needed a bit more. I grabbed both her legs and pushed them up onto my shoulders, and I bent her in half and started thrusting even deeper and harder into her freshly de-flowered pussy.

After a while, Kristy was pleading for more, so I said to her, "have you ever heard of anal before". She replied, "No". I bent her over, and I slid my throbbing cock into her arse hole. She got the pillow again and put her face towards it, to drown out the screams, I could tell it was very painful for her, well it must have been, and having my hard cock shoved in her very tight arsehole.

I told her to rub her clit a little to take away the pain, and that the pain would eventually go away and all she would feel was pleasure. Her cute little tight arse was amazing, so firm, so… innocent.

She started to enjoy it when I slowly slid it, in and out. I went to a faster pace, and she started moaning and muffled screaming, grabbing onto the couch hard. She wanted me to go faster, so I pounded her arse, making her have more pleasure. I took out my cock and said "I'm going to cum again". She replied "I'll try to drink it all this time". She started sucking on my cock, and then I came again, a lot. She did amazingly better this time, as most of it went down.

I then started licking her lovely soft wet pussy, and sucking her little throbbing clit, and I asked her if she wanted more, she was speechless, but I saw her nod "yes". So I then put my hard cock back inside Kristy's tight, wet pussy and started fucking her again.

I kept fucking her like this, listening to her suppressed moans, feeling her tight vaginal walls squeezing on my throbbing dick. I kept wanting to just go harder and harder but I had to remind myself my girlfriend was sleeping right below the railing of the loft on the couch below, so I couldn't be loud.

After a bit I told Kristy, "you might want to grab that pillow to cover your moans again." with a grin on my face.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me"

So she grabbed the pillow as I adjusted myself and spread her legs apart. I reached my hand down to her now incredibly wet pussy and start to use my thumb to rub her clit again, while fucking her even harder. Right away she started to arch her back and her muscles were contracting and her breathing got heavy. She remembered to put the pillow over her face just in time to let out a loud moan that surely would have woken up everyone in the house. Even with the pillow I thought for sure we were screwed.

Thankfully no one heard so I just kept going. With every thrust I could feel her getting closer to coming and my dick was now so sensitive I felt like I could have read brail on the inside of her pussy. Fuck I felt like coming any second.

I started to moan myself but I managed to hold it back until I felt her erupt in orgasm and I pulled back the pillow and looked at her cute cum face and let myself go, pulsing cum into her waiting pussy once, twice, three times, four, five. It felt like it was never gonna end.

I pulled out, and I asked Kristy if she had enough, she looked at me with a cute little grin on her face and nodded

"Yes"

We were both extremely satisfied with what had happened tonight, and before Kristy departed back into her room, I said to her;

"Make sure you don't tell anyone about this Kristy, or we will both get into a lot of trouble"

Kristy nodded.

"Alright Kristy, I want you to go back to your room now, and pretend like this had never happened."

"Okay, I'll make sure I won't tell anyone.. and.. thank.. you."

"You're welcome, I loved it, you're an amazing shagger for your first time, and amazing at giving blow jobs"

"Thanks."

After this, Kristy left me, my cock still quite hard and had all of Kristy's juices on it, and there was blood on my pajama bottoms, from where I broke Kristy's hymen.

"How am I going to explain this in the morning?" I thought to myself.

I hid my trousers under the couch until the next morning, where I would dispose of them.

I laid down awkwardly on the cramped couch, thinking about what had just happened that night, and what would happen if Bob, or my girl would do if she found out.

A sudden rush of guilt came over me, thinking about what could have happened and what would have happened if I turned her away after I found out she was sucking my dick.

I tried to go to sleep, and it took me quite a while to actually pass out because of all the cramps, but thanks to Kristy, I fell asleep in about twenty-five minutes.

The following morning, I awoke about 8 am, to see my girl standing over me. I think she noticed me being without my pajama trousers, but I don't think she thought anything of it. I always take off my trousers during my sleep.

We went downstairs, into the kitchen where Bob, Kristy, Marie and Amanda were already sitting at the table waiting for me and my girlfriend to be seated. As I was walking to my seat, I and Kristy exchanged an awkward look at each other before she turned away; with a slight smile on her face.

After breakfast, Bob, Marie, Amanda and Kristy left to go to the church, so me and my girl had the house to ourselves for a couple of hours. We went back up to the loft, and started making out on the couch; which was still a little damp from last night. I had completely forgot about the whole of last night, and that the trousers were still underneath us.

Well, as my girl was lying on top of me, she noticed something which resembled my trousers underneath the couch, and pulled them out.

"Why are your pajama trousers under the couch?" she asked

I started sweating by this point, not sure what to reply

"I'm not sure; you know I always take my trousers off during the night"

"Yeah, but why have they been forced under the couch, like you were hiding them from someone?"

"I'm not sure" I said, "I think they was pushed under there when I was sleeping, it's so cramped on this couch."

Then, she did which I dreaded; she straightened them out, and noticed that they were damp, and had a blood stain on the left leg.

She stared at me, astonished; I think because she wanted to know whose blood was on my leg, and why the fuck there was a blood stain on my left leg. She got really suspicious at this time, and started asking me all sorts of questions.

"Why the fuck is your pajama trousers damp" she announced "and why is there a huge blood stain all down the leg? Whose blood is it? It's not yours; I didn't see any blood on you!"

"Listen, I can explain," I stated, worriedly, staring at the ground, sweat pouring off my face "I… I was trying to get to sleep last night, but I couldn't. And when I fina-"

"Just tell me the truth god damned it" she interrupted.

"I was trying too, until you interrupted me." I retorted. "When I finally got to sleep, I was having one of those dreams which feel real, but when I woke up from that dream, I saw someone giving me a blow job. Honestly, I thought it was you, but it turns out it wasn't, as instead I found Kristy."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I was shocked and told her to stop and get back to bed, because I knew this wasn't right and I told her that"

"That still doesn't explain why there's blood on your trousers"

"She didn't want to leave, and she told me that she was a virgin and she had a crush on me as soon as she laid eyes on me. She asked me to fuck her, so she lost her virginity."

"Wait, so you fucked a 12 year old?"

"No… wait… yes… but it wasn't like that! I swear, I told her no, but she kept going on and on about how she wanted me and wanted to suck my dick again. So I told her I would take her virginity."

"You disgusting bastard, I can't believe you. How could you do such a thing!"

Hey eyes were streaming at this point;

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, it meant nothing"

"I DON'T CARE!" after she said that, she dropped the trousers and left the house, leaving me alone, realizing what I had done, and hating myself for it."


End file.
